


A Sweet First Kiss

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Character of Color, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet First Kiss

It'd started when Karina said everyone should have a first kiss. They were eating ice cream while walking through the park when she said it. Pao-Lin never had a first kiss and Karina was outraged over it.

It snowballed into the two of them hidden from sight to make out. Karina's lips were sweet from the ice cream and her skin slightly cold, possibly from her power. Pao-Lin couldn't figure out where to put her hands and kept running them all over Karina's body until Karina grabbed her hands and held them in her own.

Pao-Lin's first kiss was magical.


End file.
